Claire
Claire is a screenwriter and bartender who isn't afraid to tell you what is on her mind. She was a love interest of Raj during the ninth season. Biography Season 9 Claire first appears in "The Meemaw Materialization". She meets Raj and Howard for the first time at the comic book store, overhearing them discussing the critically-acclaimed animation film Frozen. She agrees with Howard that the film get's more credit than it deserves, contrary to Raj's positive view on the film. After introducing each other, Claire tells them she is writing for a children's science fiction movie script and wants to collaborate with Raj, due to him being an astrophysicist and competent in science fiction. She is only interested in his help, while Raj falls for her and has visions of marriage and children with Claire. After he breaks up with Emily in the next episode ("The Valentino Submergence"), he wants to see her on Valentine's Day; however, she just got back together with her boyfriend. She also thinks that he's an ass for breaking up with Emily just before the lover's holiday. Later, in "The Application Deterioration", Claire calls him back to tell him that she broke up again with her boyfriend. Raj must now make a decision when he also gets a call from Emily, who misses him. Claire says that Emily is trying to manipulate him, but Raj visits Emily and they end up in bed together. Later, in "The Fermentation Bifurcation", Raj claims to be dating two women and Claire is seen going to a wine tasting with him and the gang, excluding Sheldon and Bernadette. Claire doesn't seem happy about the fact that Raj is seeing two women at once and at the wine tasting, she almost gets hit on by Zack whom Raj stops when he tells him that Claire is with him. In "The Hot Tub Contamination", Raj admits that he has broken up with both girls at the ladies' insistence, so he is no longer seeing Claire. Season 10 She has reappeared in "The Emotion Detection Automation", along with deaf Emily, Lucy, and Emily Sweeney. Claire broke up with him because she found him extremely needy and vain. Also, she says she found from Raj's annoying habits what she really wanted in a guy and currently has a new boyfriend. Trivia *Like Stuart, Alex and Priya before her, she may just be a tool to make another character see how much he/she feels for his/her regular significant other. *She describes her current position as "screenwriter/bartender/a month away from living in her car". *The fact that Claire is a blonde woman who's a bartender and screenwriter makes her very similar to Penny, who worked as a waitress/bartender, wrote a screenplay, and is/was an actress. *Steven Molaro teased that Emily and Claire could be back in season 10.,http://tvline.com/2016/12/20/the-big-bang-theory-season-10-spoilers-sheldon-amy-ask-ausiello/ which was confirmed when they both returned in "The Emotion Detection Automation" (S10E14). *After she and Raj broke up, she got a new boyfriend. *Claire had a wry sense of humor and spoke her mind unlike Raj's other girl Emily. Gallery Fe30.png|Getting to know Howard and Raj. Fe29.png|Could you help me with my screenplay? Fe27.png|I'm Claire. Fe13.png|Claire adding to their "Frozen" conversation. Fe12.png|Surprised that they discussed the movie "Frozen" for an hour. Fe77.png|Did you tell Emily yet? Fe76.png|Raj and his fantasy family with Claire. Fe75.png|And that's how your mommy and daddy met. Fe73.png|Listening to Raj discuss the science in her screenplay. Fe62.png|I just go back together with my boyfriend. Fe61.png|Raj asking her out. Fe59.png|Talking to Raj. VV33.png|You broke up with her just before Valentine's? VV32.png|What an ass. Rt20.png|Talking to Raj. Rt25.png|Talking to Raj. Rt12.png|Talking to Raj. Rt9.png|Talking to Raj. Fe13.png|Claire. tt18.png|Claire in her kitchen. tt19.png|Is it too soon to meet your friends? tt21.png|What if we don't like each other? tt53.png|Greeting kiss. tt54.png|We're keeping things casual. tt56.png|Meeting Raj's friend Claire. tt57.png|We're keeping things casual. tt58.png|Meeting Raj's friend Claire. t65.png|Talking with the gang. tt66.png|You're hot. tt67.png|This is my friend Claire. tt68.png|You're hot. tt69.png|I don't know. Why don't you ask him? tt79.png|Does Raj bring other women around? tt80.png|Raj is loyal to a fault. tt81.png|How could you tell her about them. tt85.png|We were just discussing your other women. tt86.png|Zack's everything is okay. 10.14 TE-2.jpg 10.14 TE-8.jpg 10.14 TE-9.jpg 10.14 TE-10.jpg Manni3.jpg|Raj and girlfriends. Manni4.png|Raj's exes. 10.14 TE-2.jpg|The Council of Exes. 10.14 TE-8.jpg|The Council of Exes. 10.14 TE-9.jpg|The Council of Exes. 10.14 TE-10.jpg|Claire, Emily and Deaf Emily. References ] Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Writers Category:Sci-fi, Fantasy, Horror Category:Season 9 Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Claire Category:Movies Category:Season 10